


In control

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, sb week 2014, sbweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky liked the times he was in control.</p><p>Write for the Sam/Bucky week 2014 on tumblr: Day 3 - Doin' the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In control

**Author's Note:**

> Well, something short for today. This weekend my teachers thoug it was a good idea send tons and tons of homework and finals. But It's okay, I will still writing for the week, catching everything at SDCC 2014 and doing my homework, I swear (I swaer, Samantha). 
> 
> In spanish: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2026533  
> On tumblr: http://hellageekpepper.tumblr.com/post/92939487507/read-in-spanish-ll-read-in-english-on-ao3-in

**In control.  
** **Sam/Bucky Week: Day 3 –** **Doin’ the do.  
**

 

He loved moments like these, having been away from home on different missions or sharing it, because he could feel completely in control. After years of brainwashing and treated worse than a dog, psychologically speaking, it's normal that him would like to feel he was in control. Being possessive about the body of the man he loved seemed the best ways to stay in it; when hands could go where he wanted, when he could leave marks and biting like an animal sometimes feels good.

It didn't happen much, at least not in this way, when he caught his hands with his metal one, closed all the options for scape with his body against the contrary, biting and playing with the skin of his lover. He was in charge of those nights, completely in charge.

And there were two variants depended on the mood he was that day, how bad were the memories and nightmares: if it was not so terrible, he came to do a show with his fingers, preparing himself to leave enter to the man's penis under his body, mounting him to cum in their abdomens, moaning uncontrollably-because he can now do so freely, God help me-. Other times, most of the time, the legs of his lover stood on his shoulders and he made his way slowly with his metal fingers, setting the time it came with a deep groan, followed by a triumphant entry with kisses and scratches, fairly precise and strong hip movements, not pausing a moment, sometimes forgetting how to breathe, forgetting everything.

That was the idea, so he kept moving and grateful that he were allowed to have this control, this little moment in which, even so, he tried to make it as enjoyable for him as for Sam, Bucky was sure that he could do well for both. And with that determination, reached the desired orgasm for the two of them, smiling and moaning slightly with each touch to peacefully fall asleep on the body of his lover, peaceful and loved.

 

~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://poetdameron.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
